Sin Of Color
by Ginakabina
Summary: Macavity's three kittens were blessed and cursed with his dark red color. Why is it a curse and why is it a blessing? Find Out. I fail with summaries.  OC's.
1. The Warning

The Sin Of Color.

* * *

><p>Warning: OC's<p>

I own Zane, he is pure black except for a dark red streak going down his back. He has bright blue eyes and one of those puffy Tugger manes :) His mate is Annalisa, who is Munkustrap and Demeter's daughter.

And Columbia, is a dark red petite tiny (tinier then Jemima) queen. Her mate is Macavity, yes Macavity. Her eyes are green. She has a twitching problem..

Hope you enjoy. Sorry I don't update anything hardly...You can't rely on me..Sorry *sadface*

* * *

><p>" You say that like it's a bad thing." The dark red queen walked behind her brother, growling softly.<p>

Zane's ears perked up in shock and he immediately put his paws over them at the sound of his younger sister's annoying , squeaky high pitched voice " Well it sort of is."

" I don't think it's a bad thing" Columbia twitched and smirked "In fact, I think it's a wonderful thing that my kits look like their father."

"I somewhat agree with you both." Munkustrap stated, his bright eyes sparkled in some annoyance with the two bickering siblings.

Columbia twitched and cocked her head "Both of us, sir?"

" I still think it's a bad thing." The tall black tom mumbled.

The moonlight slowly shined on Munkustrap's silver face as he wisely said "Yes. On one hand, Macavity is an attractive Tom, but on the other hand, a lot of people don't like or trust him. The bad part is what if your kittens get mistreated for who they resemble?"

" I would let no one mistreat my kits And I think that Macavity would let no one mistreat his kits as well." Columbia's face turned redder then it was as she remembered that what she just said could be mistaken as rudeness so she nodded her head and twitched . " I understand what you are saying though, sir."

"As I would defend them as well as I do all of our tribe." Munkustrap purred slightly.

The tiny petite queen smiled and twitched " Thank you, sir"

" I still cannot stand her voice, Munkustrap sir." Zane softly whispered to his father-in-law. The black tom laughed softly.

Munkustrap raised his thick eyebrows "She's your sister.."

" I still cannot stand her voice, sir" Zane glanced at his sister and smirked

The silver tabby laughed a little as he did he looked at Columbia, who rose her eyebrows and twitched " Don't worry about it, Columbia."

Zane purred and twitched, mocking Columbia. Unfortunately, he really pushed his luck sometimes with his father-in-law.

" Zane. That is enough." Munkustrap snapped sternly.

The black tom's blue eyes widened " Y,Yes sir."

" Munkustrap, sir…What do you think about my voice? Do you think it is annoying and squeaky?" Columbia suddenly chattered.

Munkustrap smiled and shook his head " I do not."

" Thank you, sir." Columbia smiled, twitched and walked off.

Her green eyes had a slight gleam to them as she strolled back to her mate's den. As she opened the door her ears perked up as she heard absolutely nothing. Columbia quietly twitched and walked into her kit's room. The dark red queen smiled down at her three kittens. Two toms and a queen. Archer, Endelyn and Reubena. Each one of them looked like their father, Macavity. Columbia gently leaned down and kissed each of her kit's foreheads before silently walking to her bedroom she shared with Macavity. She sighed and twitched as she saw that he wasn't home…


	2. Appearance

CAUTION: OC's some I own..Some I don't.

* * *

><p>You already know Columbia…But introducing her two of her three kittens<p>

Reubena and Endelyn.- The two kits favor their father in looks. Reubena cannot talk yet. Endelyn is very defensive over his sister. I OWN THEM.

Emory- Columbia older sister. Mother of Sian and Millie. She is brown..

Millie and Sian- The two daughters of Emory. They are very afraid of Columbia, Endelyn, Reubena and Macavity. Sian is brown with blue eyes and Millie is orange, black and white. Actually in real role-playing Millie is spelled Milly but. I like it better this way. Hehehe.

They are from roleplaying on Facebook characters. Look them up! :D Better yet, roleplay! It's really fun if you don't have a life like me! And if you role-play on face book as one of the Jellicles or your Jellicle OC. Message me.. And if I am using your OC I apologize. Just message me and I shall remove it. : )

OH and guess what . I don't own CATS. Real shocker.

Also forgive me for spelling errors. I make mistakes.

* * *

><p>" She's pretty…..I guess…" Columbia's older sister, Emory didn't know what to say as she saw Reubena for the first time. The appearance of the young queen kit was indeed pretty. Columbia twitched in annoyance.<p>

Sian quickly gasped and clinged her body to Emory " SCARY MONSTER!"

" Its okay, baby, its okay." The brown queen picked up her young kitten and patted her back.

"MONSTER!" Sian sobbed, clear tears ran out of her blue eyes quickly as she buried her face in Emory's chest.

"No. Not monster.."

Columbia growled softly and twitched " My baby girl is beautiful!" The red queen bent down and picked up her red queen kit and nuzzled her gently.

"I guess she is beautiful, But Sian I understand that she doesn't look very G rated. If I was a little kitten and saw her I would freak out." The orange tom, Butch laughed.

" G RATED? It's what Reubena looks like!" As Columbia twitched, Tears ran down out of Reubena's eyes. The tears were filled with the shame and ugliness that Reubena felt. Columbia softly wiped the tears off of her daughter's face and twitched " You're beautiful.."

Emory smiled at Columbia " Let's catch up.." She softly put Sian down on the ground next to Milly, her other daughter. And Columbia did the same with her two kittens, Endelyn and Reubena…Her other son, Archer was with his father at the moment. The two sisters walked into a different room.

" Ugly.." Sian squinted her eyes at Reubena.

Endelyn hissed at Sian and shook head " Reuben pretty!"

" NOO! SCARY MONSTER! YOU SCARY MONSTER!" The small brown kitten pointed at Reubena and Endelyn and whimpered.

" She's not ugly! She looks like my Daddy!" Endelyn growled loudly, defending his sister who had not learned the ability to talk yet.

"You're Daddy is SCARY MONSTER!" Sian shrieked in annoyance and fear.

Endelyn shook his red head quickly and growled softly " No. My Daddy is not a scary monster. My Daddy would never be evil like a scary monster!"

" Macavity WAS really really really evil!" Millie closed her eyes shut and snuggled close to her sister, Sian. "Scary.."

Endelyn glanced over at his sister as her eyes widened in shock as she had not known that her father had once been evil. In fact, Macavity changed his whole life and behavior all for their mother, Columbia.

" GO AWAY! YOU ARE SCARING MILLY!" Sian wrapped her arms around her younger sister and hissed at Reubena and Endelyn.

"No one asked you for your opinion on Reuben's appearance. Stop hissing at Reuben!" Endelyn hissed back at Sian, showing off his long sharp fangs. The small red queen scrunched up her nose at her brother as he kept calling her Reuben instead of Reubena.

" SCARY MONSTER!" Sian yelped in fear. For having a small mouth it sure did know how to make noise.

Endelyn shook his head quickly "NO."

" Sissy is right. Sissy is ALWAYS right." Millie smiled at Sian and purred.

" Yes…I am always right. You are scary,Endelyn." The brown queen kitten with blue eyes nodded quickly.

Millie purred and grinned at Sian " Very scary."

" GO AWAY SCARY MONSTER!" Sian screamed at Reubena and Endelyn.

The response from Endelyn was filled with anger, He growled feircly and loud. He stood on all fours with his claws supporting him. His long pointy teeth bared. " NOT SCARY MONSTER!" He looked at Reubena who was doing the same thing as him. Her hiss rang throughout the den it was so loud and petrifying.

" GO AWAY!" Sian backed up and 'accidentally' kicked him.

Endelyn shook his head and really accidentally let his anger rage through his body as he swiped a long claw across the brown face of Sian, leaving a long and deep wound.

At that moment Emory walked in the room. It did not look good at Endelyn and Reubena's part at all. They both were growling and hissing, their teeth shown and standing on all fours with their claws supporting them. With Sian and Millie whimpering in fear, and Sian's face had a wound on it…

" Let's go. Girls." Emory gritted her teeth and grabbed her daughter's paws.

As Endelyn watched them walk away he, frowned and crossed his arms. " Not Nice."

* * *

><p>The next day, Endelyn was playing around in the Junkyard by himself when Sian crawled over to him and gave him a look of disgust.<p>

" Not scary monster." The dark red tom looked the other direction.

Sian sniffled in fear " I am scared of your family." Actually they shared family because Sian's adopted mother, Emory was Columbia's sister but…

" WHY?" Endelyn growled loudly, he did not know how scary he could be at times. His dark red fur, his sunken eyes. He looked like his father so much it was un-believable. But there was places on his body that made him look more like his mother.

The small brown kit yelled " BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARY!"

" I am not!" He smiled innocent and sweet " I'd never hurt anyone unless they hurt Reuben."

" I'm still scared." Sian leaned her head closer to Endelyn and stuck out her tongue as she saw his sharp pointy teeth " EWWWWW!"

Endelyn frown and rose a finger up to his teeth and ran it over his long fang "OWWIES!" He softly winced as he accidentally cut his finger. Thick red juicy blood dripped out of the wound " I am sorry!"

" EWWWW!"

The dark red tom stared at his bleeding finger and smirked slightly, he gained something from his mother. One of the few things. Her blood fetish. Endelyn slowly wrapped his tongue around his finger and sucked the blood off and moaned softly.

" VAMPIRE!"

" I am not! I promise!" Endelyn pleaded for mercy. Anything for Sian to get into her head that he wasn't a scary monster or a vampire.

" YOUR MOMMY IS A VAMPIRE! NASTY! YOU ARE TOO!" Sian screamed out and whined, tears pouring out of her eyes.

The confusion bubbled in Endelyn's small young head " My Mommy isn't a vampire!" He cocked his head and thought a moment. " Is she?"

" YES!"

Endelyn cried in shock, fear, anger, confusion. His voice bellowed and looked up at the sky" NOO! I don't want to be half-vampire and half-scary monster! NOO!" The tom's head glanced back down at Sian, but she had left. She ran off in fear. He slowly crawled over to a water puddle from the rain a few days ago and stared at his reflection, his mouth curved into a frown " I am scary."


End file.
